mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
HIM
Known only by his self-imposed nickname, "HIM" is the current main antagonist. He was the last main villain of Colin Doc who he was unable to defeat and indirectly caused the hero's death. HIM's goal, unlike his villain predecessors, is shrouded in a mystery. Even his henchman Nazim had little to no idea what his master's goal is. So far it is believed his goal is linked with the Swords of Hernán Cortés, The Compass of Desire and the Cursed Chest of Aztec Gold and led him to acquire the Aztec Gem. After 20 years of imprisonment, Red Eye and ShadowBot freed HIM while offering an alliance, which HIM initially declined. Though later he sought help from Red Eye after encountering the heroes and helped locate his body once again. Biography Not much of HIM's early history is known. Doctor Doc was assigned by his father to capture HIM. HIM had destroyed the last clue to the lost cursed chest of Aztec gold that was owned by the Spanish Conquistador Hernán Cortés. HIM already owned one of Cortés's swords as well as Cortés's compass. Doctor Doc did manage to steal his compass and hid it. At an unknown moment HIM found the lost chest and picked up one coin, being cursed in the progress. What we would do with the chest's content was unexplained, it was thought by the Doc's that the tablet with the last clue explained what the chest would do. After that HIM hid the chest again. For More Information: HIM/Stories Physical Appearance HIM wears fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status. He is rarely seen without his big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers. HIM's attire consists of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat elaborately ornamented by a pattern and a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes, fitted with buttons. An orange with yellow sash worn under a leather belt with a patinated bronze buckle and a leather baldric with a big, frame-shaped silver buckle, a smaller silver loop and a silver cover at the end, all three elaborately ornamented, complete his outfit. HIM wears brown leather swash boots and a faded light-green bandanna. He also has a few scars on his face, the most notable one is under his right eye. Personality A man whose as mysterious and ambiguous as he is charismatic and dangerous, HIM has shown to be an incredible calm, patient and strong-willed individual with a high level of self-control. He started his mission 45 years prior to his imprisonment and as such has studied everything he needed to succeed it. While also keeping almost all of his plans a secret even against geniuses like Colin, Maker and James. He's also a calculating and manipulative individual; his schemes are very well planned and executed with great efficiency and detail. Mainly because he spent over 20 years in prison, giving him plenty of time to perfect his already laid out plan. He is also rather cautious as he avoids direct conflict if it's unnecessary and does not hinder him. HIM is quite confident in his capabilities and his plans; allowing him to face any obstacle calmly. Even while being seemingly outmatched against strong opponents such as Noa or Jack, he calmly faces his opponents and holding a superior position in their confrontations. This makes him not arrogant however and can escape the scene whenever it's required. And even consider adjusting his plans slightly when faced against impressive opponents. His calm composure never wavers even if one of his plans fails, as long as it doesn't hinder his ultimate goal. HIM is someone who keeps his cards close to his chest, preferring to give out almost no information regarding himself or his activities. Even prefering to keep his face hidden during his first appearance. When he was freed and had his first physical confrontation with Noa, he took of his hat and showed his face to Noa while bowing. According to himself, keeping secrets has allowed him to have come as far as he has. As stated by many who have known him and confirmed by himself, HIM has a hatred towards The Doc Family and he wants to prove that he's superior/better than them. He mockingly told Noa that her "prestigious" family consisted of imbeciles who never looked at the bigger picture and never achieved "greatness". He told Red Eye that he thinks that they shouldn't keep all of the secrets and should let others benefit from them. However he doesn't believe that everyone should have access to their intell. But he does want to acquire some of their information regarding magic, knowledge, power and life that they posses. Later he even told Noa that she was contradictory for telling him that he should be stopped because he holds secret while her family "does nothing but..... secrets". HIM holds some regard to Colin and Maker and stated that the two of them were probably the only people who could stop him. When he learned that Colin had died and Maker wasn't around anymore, he smiled and stated that nobody would be able to stop him. After his first confrontation with Noa, Hank and Jack he believed that he had encountered powerful foes. He thought that Noa's skill with the DocSoul and her fighting prowess were remarkable, that Hank was someone special as he possessed the Doc-Up and that Jack's power was unparalleled. His encounter with them prompted him to look for assistance. Interestingly, HIM politely asked Noa not to try to stop him on two separate occasions, even going to the Island himself to ask it. But Noa insisted that she would stop him not matter what. He later told Red Eye that he doesn't seek conflict and prefers to settle any matter peacefully. But he did state that he will only fight them if provoked or halted in his actions. Abilities Master Swordsmanship: With many years of experience and outstanding skills in varying sword fighting styles, HIM is a master swordsman and has been trained by some of the best sword masters from around the world, such as Rodney Doc. He's able to wield his sword with any hand with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as blocking and/or deflecting offensive attacks, cutting with great precision and speed and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. Against physically superior opponents, he can systematically take them down with precise and methodical strikes to weaken them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: HIM is an extraordinary talented and dangerous hand-to-hand combatant and demonstrated several techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also very proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds. He was capable of fighting and holding his own against Colin, Maker and Schepper though that was years ago. In the present day, he has been able to effortlessly and quickly incapacitate Noa and DiamondLord with no effort. Expert Acrobat: HIM is also highly skilled in acrobatic maneuvers, also much more skilled than Colin but also Baron Doc. He can perform numerous athletic and martial implements with little to no effort through years of training. He could easily keep up with Noa despite his own age and even other athletic Power Forms. Peak Human Agility: HIM also has superior human agility. He is able to navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, make somersaults and do back-flips and with ease. Peak Human Reflexes: HIM has advanced reactions better than normal humans. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He can even evade strikes from beings with high speed and dodge multiple projectiles with ease. Peak Human Accuracy: HIM has accuracy at the highest limits of human efficiency. He can throw or launch objects at extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately. HIM can mostly throw his hat with extreme accuracy and distance to protect him from attacks. Peak Human Sensory System: HIM's senses are at the peak of human potential. His natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. Genius-Level Intellect: One of HIM's most dangerous abilities is his genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception and thought process. His intellect has been said to be so great that it even succeeds Doctor Doc's as well as Maker intellect albeit individually. According to both Maker and Schepper, HIM was always at least two steps ahead of everyone, including Colin. He has incredible intelligence in various subjects like geology, politics, mythology, statistics, chemistry, history, anthropology, electronics, artifacts, mathematics, engineering, biology and much more. He mentioned that over the course of his own lifetime, he studied everything he needed to know to achieve his unknown end-goal. Upon his first proper conversation with Noa, he accurately deduced that Noa was Catherine and Colin's daughter based on her physical appearance and the "look in her eyes". Master Magic: HIM is an incredible skilled magic user, and has extensive knowledge in the art of magic. He has acquired great knowledge in magic through studying ancient magic books throughout the years. His skill in magic allowed him to easily counter all of Hank's elemental magical attacks, like transmuting his defensive fire barrier into an offensive gale attack. Through the use of his sword, he's also capable of conjuring items, enchantments, making items disappear and dispel some forms of magic such as illusions, mind control and minor spells and attacks. Master Strategist: HIM is a superior master strategist unrivalled by anyone even by the likes of Colin and James. He's capable of formulating strategies and new plans quickly if the situation changes, consider different effects and outcomes, anticipate obstacles, plan several steps ahead, even years ahead, anticipate obstacles, seize opportunities and adjust effectively to the situation at hand. He's able to elaborate different complex plans in order to reach his goals and is talented at keeping his enemies, as well as his allies, in the dark about what his endgame is. He planned on getting captured and placed in a prison where he would be held until he revealed the location of the lost chest, just so he could continue with his plans in the future instead of the present. When he infiltrated The Tower the 1st time, he enhanced the Space Distortion Device to intensify gravity at his command to combat airbone foes. With the 2nd time, before acquiring the Aztec Gem, Red Eye distracted the others, disabled Schotel himself and hide micro bombs which allowed him to infiltrate it another (3rd) time. Stealth Tactics: HIM possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His stealth tactics are so great the moment he decides to leave a scene, he becomes completely untraceable. Skilled Manipulator: Using his intellect, HIM can skillfully manipulate his allies but also his enemies to his advantage. He can lie to anybody and let them be convinced he's telling the truth. He can understand the desires of people and use that to his advantage to complete his own goals. Master Combatant: HIM is a master combatant as he showed being more than capable of fighting against opponents such as Colin, James and Maker. Despite being human, he can fight against the aforementioned heroes as well as the respective Power Forms of the first two because of his masterful swordsmanship capabilities, impressive human physical abilities and his genius-level intellect. After his return, he dominated Noa and Jack in their first confrontation and every subsequent encounter he has been able to go toe-to-toe against the Power Forms of the DocSoul easily. Equipment HIM owns one of the magical Swords of Hernán Cortés, his prefered weapon of choice, which gives him some supernatural abilities. These powers include: *'Superhuman Strength': The sword allows the holder to become physically superhuman strong. The holder can easily hold his own in combat against Power Forms and even overthrow them. The sword can channel this power into the user so the holder doesn't need to hold the sword to use this power. Furthermore, the holder is strong enough to lift up large objects without any effort and go toe to toe with Pharaoh (PowerForm). *'Telekinesis': The sword allows the holder to manipulate objects with the mind. The holder can also manipulate objects with the gesture of their hands as well as this sword. The holder can also direct attacks as well as opponents with almost no effort. *'Lightning Generation': The sword allows the holder to discharge powerful white lightning bolts, and control the intensity/power, from the sword to his target(s) and damage them. This lightning is also strong enough to physically repel powerful and large opponents fairly easily. *'Electrical Redirection': The sword allows the holder to absorb lightning/electricity into the sword as energy, and release it in a more desirable direction. Any temporary absorbed lightning/electricity can be used in other offensive ways such as creating a powerful electric vortex. *'Twister Generation': The holder can spin the sword like a fan and create a powerful twister/tornado, with control over its size/volume, from the sword to his target(s). These twister/tornadoes are powerful enough to trap and subdue many opponents but can also be used as distractions. Any temporary absorbed lightning/electricity can also be used to in conjunction with the sword's tornado powers to create a powerful electrified tornado. *'Sword Beam Emission': The holder can use the sword to fire powerful energy beams from the sword or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the sword. The beams are powerful enough to literally separate Boat's arm of his body. *'Telekinetic Flight': The sword allows the holder to fly in the air at normal and high speeds using its telekinetic powers. The sword requires mental focus from the holder to sustain flight as well as constant connection between the sword and the holder. *'Magic': The sword grants the holder magical capabilities. The holder can perform magical spells and attacks like abjuration, conjuration, transmutation and enchantments. With his sword and high magical knowledge, he can dispel and alter most forms of magic quite easily. HIM uses the sword to "draw" his magic. *'Stabbing': In addition to that, HIM's sword can also cut, slash and stab opponents just like any other sword. With his sword, he can also block attacks from both humans and Power Forms. HIM also wears his signature hat which grants him the following power: Impact Deflection: HIM's hat is made from unknown fabric and composition and is capable of deflecting any physical and special move like Thunderbolt and Mega Punch that it comes into contact with. The hat can deflect almost any type of kinetic impact and protect HIM from most harm. Weaknesses Human Physiology: Because HIM is still a human without any real superpowers, he can still be killed or wounded like regular humans as he doesn't have an enhanced durability. However, he has a peak human condition despite his somewhat older age but still inferior to Power Form. He can still fight them equally nonetheless due to his skills, abilities and equipment. Sword & Hat Dependency: HIM primarily relies on his magical sword and hat in combat situations to combat "enhanced" opponents. This makes him somewhat depended on these items when he faces Power Forms. However, even without his items he's still quite dangerous to his human opponents. Trivia *HIM is the first villain who doesn't posses a "Power Form" or superpowers. He's also the first villain that doesn't posses some form of (semi-) immortality such as an prolonged lifespan. **He's also the first human villain Noa Doc has fought. *Just like his predecessors, HIM possesses a signature item that makes him stronger and he heavily relies on in battle and normal life. *According to himself, HIM has: **learned the art of sword fighting from different people, one of them being James's father, Rodney Doc. **has entered the Doc Realm on a few occasions of which one resulted in Nazim acquiring a PowerForm. **come as far as he has by keeping secrets and not revealing his plan to anyone, only a few bits to his henchman. He also likes to keep it that way. *According to Maker, there are several hidden documents called the "HIM FILES" that contain every known piece of information about HIM. He has stored that at a secret location so Noa will not get access to them, until she is ready. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Main Villains